Dumbledorez Sex Slave
by itzAbichanX3desugurl
Summary: This is the storay of Saturn Ruby Mae Summers becumming Dumbledores sex slav!1! *WARMING! IT CONTAINS SUM BAB LANGUAGE AND SMEXUAL CONTEST!* I hope u like it!
1. The Bab News

*Chappy 1* The Bab News

Hai my names Saturn Ruby Mae Summers. I live in da wizarding world. I have long really gold waving blond hare with a dark brown steak at the front with a side fringe and big ocean turqoise sunset coloured eyes lik cyrstals. I have tanned gold skin and a slim ourglass figure with huge giant bobs and a massive butt and long legs and a flat stomak and stuffz. Im 16. I live in Longdong with my mum and dad who are both wizerds. But Im not becos ima squib. Thats why I have to go to a moggle school.

Today I woke up in my bedroom. I opened my turquoise eyes. Suddenly I herd a big nose.

"Noooooooooooooooooo!" I heard my mum shrek in the kithcen.

"Omg wat is it?" I said running into there. My mum was on her knees scraming sadly. My dad was there to and he was sad.

"I hav some bab news" sid my dad sadly. "Today I lost my job"

"WHAT?" I said shocked. My dad worked in a big place called the Mistery of Mario. He worked in the Impoper Use of Magic Offick.

"They said it because I dronk to much coffee" my dad sobded.

"WHAT DA FUK ARE WE GOGING TO FUKKIN DO?!" my mon suddeny screamed. "I dont want to be fucking por!"

"I dont kno" my dad waled.

"Wait I know" my mum gasped. She loked at me. "Well sell you as a sex slave!"

"Oh what a good ibea" smiled my dad.

"...WHAT?!" I roared.

A/N: OMG im so exited I started a new stora!1 If u like it pls tell meh thx!


	2. Dumbledore

*Chappy 2* Dumbledore!1

A/N: thankz eveyon who red da last chaper! lol this 1 iz beter do so red it 2 thx!

I couldnt beleve my panents were going to sell me as a SEX SLAV! I tried to change there minds but it was to late.

"Please dont do this! Cant you just both get jobs instad?" I plodded.

"WHAT? Get a JIB? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" my parents chockled. "Thats da stupibest idea ever! Selling our daughter as a sex sloth is obviosly the solution to do"

My mim went to the website .com and made my profil on it. She wrote my infamation on it. Then my mun put up a pic of me on the profike. It was one that I had a bikini on showing of my smexa body. Soon lods of guys were messaging us beggin for me to be ther sex slug.

"Omg theres so many well have to make them all bib on you like on EBAY!" my monk cockled.

Da bidding went on for ages. The money went up to £750,000. [A/N: yea im british so i use da pound sig ok?] it loked like that was the last bid… but all of a suddenly…..

"OMGF SOMEON JUST BIDE £1000,000!" my mum honked furiously. Then the bid was over. I solt for £1000,0o0! But who HAD BOUGHT ME TO BE THERE SEX SMOG?/?

So the next day I went wiv my parents to become a sex Smithers. I was SO ANGY.

"HOWW COULD YOU DO THIS TO YOUR OWN DAUGHTER?" I yeled at them.

"Uh duhh cuz we need da cash lol" said my did.

Anyway we druv to the place to meet who had bought meh.

"Ok here we are at da place" said my dad. We wer at a train station. "Well you have to go there now" he shouted sadly.

"Well fucking miss you bich" said my mum happily. "Well keep in tuch"

They drove away cheerfully.

I cried fiercely. They were the worst parents evr. Then I went into le train station. I waited there 4 the guy who bought me to come. I buyed some coffee while I waited. Luckily I had brought sum money with me in case of ermergency.

Suddenly a guy came to me. "Hi r u Saturn?"

I loked at him. He had percying blue eyes. He had old white hair. He had a grate big beard. He was wearing a long blue clook. I gasped. It was…. Dumbledore!1

"OMG how do you know my name?" I shrieked.

He smirked. "Because….… I bought you to be my sex Switzerland!"

"O...M...G!111!" I screamed.


	3. Goging to Hogwarts

*Chappy 3* Goging to Hogwarts

A/N: can someon pls review dis stora cus I dont kno if itz gid! ok thaks! enjoy!

I was SO SHOCKED that the person who bought me was Dumbledore. He is the headmatrix of Hogwarts. Thats the school I always wamted 2 go 2 but I couldnt cos Im a fucking squid.

"Im Dumbledore ur new master LOL" said Dumbledor. We shocked hands. "You are goging to Hogwarts with me to start a new life"

"Ok" I exclaimed.

"Come wit me" smiled Dumbledore. "We hav to go to Platform 9 4/3"

We went there. "Her it is" said Dumbledore intelligetly.

"Uhh thats a brick wall" I said confusudly. Suddenly... Dumbledore started to ran to the wall!

"OMG what are you doing?" I squawked.

Dumbledonk galloped speedily. "Cum on Saturn this is how you get to there" he shooted.

So I did toe. Then we ran through da wall!1 I gasped. We were at platform 9 4/3.

Then a red train came. Me and Dumbledore went on it. I was so exited.

I buyed a chocolate frog. "Ok so since ur going to Warthogs u will have to get snorted into a house" Dumbledore said. "U can live in dat house but u have to stay with me mostly cos ur my sex sleigh"

Suddenly I saw a big cattle. It was grey with big pointy tings (lik wat Hogwarts looks like)

"Datz Hogwarts" Dumbledum explained wisely.

I couldnt fucking believe I was goging to Frogsnorts!1111111


End file.
